


Hero

by SweetPotato



Category: DCU, Static Shock
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: Richie in the hospital, but it's fluff I promise.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Whipped this up on a whim and decided to post it, hope you dudes like it!

Virgil had never liked hospitals, although to be fair, he doesn't think anyone particularly prefers them to literally anywhere else. Going there was always a sad occasion, either you were visiting someone who wan't doing well, or you weren't doing so well. So it wasn't his fault really that the sterile smell in the long hallway he was walking down gave him a feeling of unease and a slight shiver down his spine. He tried not to look at the other patients in the hall, end willed himself to ignore the stray violent cough or sneeze that came out of the odd open door. Finally he made it to room 125, he took a deep breath and then reached out to open the door.

"Hey I heard there's like a really cute boy genius in here, or is that the next room over?"  He joked as he entered the room.

"Yup this is the room, but I think you mean _handsome_ , a really handsome _man_ genius." Richie teased back, smile wide upon Virgil entering the room. Richie was still pale, with once dark bruises getting lighter on the left side of his face. 

Virgil pecked him on the cheek, " _Man_ , yes, but _handsome_? Nah, you'll stop being cute when you manage to get rid of that button nose of yours." He laughed and handed Richie the cup of iced coffee he'd been holding, "I would have been here sooner, but I had to stop by your place to get a reusable cup, I knew if I showed up with a plastic one you'd have my head."

"I'm glad, climate change is no joke, you know?"

"Yeah yeah I know, and I'm learning, but anyhow, how you feeling today, any better?" Richie sipped his coffee and nodded.

"I'm feeling a lot better yeah, they say if I eat enough today they'll let me out tomorrow actually!" A goofy smile lit up on Richie's face.

"That's great! I'm glad they're letting you out so soon, and um, still sorry that you ended up here in the first place." Virgil sighed and let his gaze fall to the floor, guilt still heavy in his chest.

"Virgil look at me." Richie insisted, Virgil looked up with his eyes, but left his face down, "No no, give me your face dummy." Virgil chuckled and obliged, who was he to argue with someone in a hospital bed? Once Virgil had stood up and presented his face to Richie the other man grabbed his face with one hand, tilting his face down at him and making him look like a fish at the same time.

"Virgil you didn't do this, Hotstreek did."

"Yeah but I-"

"What? You saved dozens of people from getting burned alive? Including me?" He asked, Virgil looked down again and sighed. "I'm still alive because of you Virg, and I was only a little banged up from the fall. You saved me, and have saved me so many times, and do you know why?"

"Because I love you?"

"No, because you're a hero, that's why, but I love you too." He pecks Virgil's still puckered lips before letting go of his face. Virgil smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, but for longer this time. They went on like that for a minute, Richie perching his arms on Virgil's shoulders, until they heard the click of the door opening.

"Alright boys break it up!" Sharon said as she entered the room.

"Sharon? Didn't know you were visiting today." Virgil said, moving minutely away from Richie.

"Yeah you don't know a lot of things about me," she dismisses and hands Richie a paper bag, "thought that big brain of yours might be bored by now, so I brought you some light reading." Richie thanked Sharon and Virgil sat back down as they chatted, but now holding Richie's hand, smiling at him while rubbing in soothing circles with his thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life <3


End file.
